


A mitad de la lluvia y el invierno

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Peter Stark - Freeform, Stony 3490, WinterIron MCU, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un caballero enamorado de su Señor, un Señor que ama profundamente a su caballero.





	A mitad de la lluvia y el invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Les cuento, entré a una actividad del grupo, llamado Motín Fanficker, me tocó la canción de Kagamine Len & Rin -Sekishinsei Kanatoto Araryoyi. Hace muchos años me gustaba Vocaloid, y ni siquiera en ese tipo, me gustaban los gemelos. Sus voces no son lo mío. Así que esta es una adaptación libre, en dónde decidí basarme solo en ciertas estrofas de la canción. Espero lo disfruten.

Olía a tierra mojada, al viento traído del llamado bosque de los lobos, las gotas frías chocaban con fuerza en torres y ventanas, azotaban los cobertizos, los truenos asustaban a los caballos, así que el chico de las cabellerizas dormía con ellos, por si alguno decidía romper la puerta y correr fuera. 

Criados y caballeros, se resguardaban del frío, se cubrían con pieles y lana tejida. No había actividades por ese día en el castillo de la familia Stark. La tormenta de esa noche, sólo era una muestra de que el invierno estaba aproximándose.

Enel campo de entrenamiento, dónde ningún hombre cuerdo podría un pie,  **_ una estrella roja se presentaba entre la lluvia _ ** ; brillaba en la empuñadora de una espada, que bailaba con una gracia poco propia de su tamaño. La ropa empapada del caballero, calaba hasta los huesos solo de contemplarle, su cabello largo se pegaba a la piel de su rostro, aquel que escapaba de su improvisada coleta. 

Entre las ráfagas, el silbido de la espada cortando el viento, no era tan evidente, pero si te acercabas lo suficiente, podías percibir como el más puro acero valyrio, forjado por uno de los mejores herreros de Bravos, tenía aún el calor de los viejos dragones, y quemaba la frialdad del ambiente. 

—Las guerras han terminado, al menos las que importan, pero supongo que todos los caballeros son unos tercos insensatos, que disfrutan la batalla... incluso si esta es contra el mismo invierno, no imposible de vencer, pero sí de hacerlo con una espada  — Lord Anthony Edward Stark, era diferente a sus antecesores, no gozaba de la frialdad y legitimidad de un Stark, poseía una inteligencia sin igual, y una burla implícita en cada palabra, adecuadamente aderezada con un retintín de sarcasmo. 

Su voz logró finalizar el entrenamiento del hombre bajo la lluvia, quien giró la espada y la guardó en la funda que colgaba de su cintillo. 

— Mi señor  — la breve inclinación a modo de respeto, hizo reír a Anthony.  — ¿En  qué  puedo ayudarle?

— Sir James  — respondió  — estoy aquí, bajo la lluvia, muriendo de frío, y aun así se atreve a hacer esa clase de pregunta. En mi opinión es evidente,  **_ pero simplemente finge no verlo, _ **  le ruego,  **_ tome la responsabilidad de sus actos _ ** . 

— Lo haría con gusto... mi señor  — arrastró el título  — sí fuera tan amable de decirme, ¿Cuál es el error que he cometido y del que debo hacerme cargo?

— El de estar aquí, y no calentando mi cama. ¿Le parece poco? Que caballero tan poco honorable, aquel que desprecia su más noble tarea.

Una risa se presentó en James, quien avanzó, hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro ajeno, mirando como las gotas de agua delineaban la ligeramente piel canela, los rasgos afilados, y esos ojos de un tono café imposible de describir y encontrar en lo que le rodeaba.

— ¿Mi noble tarea? ¿Ahora es mía? Creí que estaría  **_ buscando un nuevo juguete.  _ ** ¿Por qué está aquí, Señor Stark?

— **_ Sólo por tú boca, simplemente por ti, te dije que te atormentaría,  _ ** y tiendo a cumplir las promesas que hago en el campo de batalla —  Anthony suspiró, alzando su rostro al cielo  —  Además,  **_ ya estoy cansando de ir por la siguiente persona _ ** . Es inútil, cuando ya poseo un favorito. Deja de hacer que moje mi abrigo nuevo aquí bajo la lluvia, y sube.

Las últimas palabras quedaron como ordenes bailando entre ellos, como el vaho que expulsaban sus bocas y quedaba como huella, plasmado por un momento, antes desvanecerse. 

************

James Buchanan Barnes era un caballero de una casa pequeña del norte, una que había servido siempre a la familia Stark. Perdió a sus padres de  joven, se  quedó con el título de caballero, y una espada de acero valyrio, con la que consiguió forjar su futuro. 

Cuando una invasión de piratas llegó a las costas del reino invernal, se necesitaron más hombres de los que se calculó, pues los piratas eran ayudados por esclavistas al otro lado del mar, querían una nueva bahía de esclavos allí. James peleó valientemente, y sin saberlo, protegió a su señor, salvó la vida del heredero de la casa Stark. Le salvó de un secuestro, lo mantuvo con vida en una vieja casita, de un peñasco, le calentó con su cuerpo y su corazón. 

Anthony, en respuesta, le había acusado de tonto. 

_ — _ _ Has conseguido el corazón, del hombre más terco de los siete reinos. Voy a atormentarte con mi presencia y mis deseos.  _

Su querido señor, cumplió con dicha promesa. 

************

Los pasillos del castillo, no eran tan fríos como podían figurarse, y conforme entrabas a las habitaciones, el calor iba aumentado. James era más consciente que nunca, del frío de su piel. 

Entró sin tocar a la habitación principal. Porque sabía que ya le esperaban. 

Anthony se encontraba sobre la cama cubierta de pieles, usaba solo una camisola que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, bebía de una copa, lo que suponía era del valle del Rejo. “Solo el mejor alcohol, para el mejor señor”, era lo que siempre decía. 

— No vas a subirte así a mi cama, quítate la ropa. 

El caballero suspiró a mitad de una risita entre dientes, empezando a apartar las prendas de su cuerpo, quedando poco a poco desnudo, totalmente expuesto, ante los ojos de su Señor, que parecían acariciarle despacio, vino espeso deslizándose por su piel. 

Una vez que quedó completamente desnudo, avanzó a la cama, se convirtió en un lobo acechando a su presa; sus labios empezaron a besar los tobillos, las pantorrillas, el interior de las rodillas, y cuando llegó a los muslos, los labios dejaron de ser pétalos suaves, y el lobo sacó los colmillos, dejando sus marcas. 

Ser el amante de Anthony, era el más grande honor, y la más grande vileza al mismo tiempo. Él era un caballero, que con la gracia de la familia Stark, empezó a hacerse un nombre, a ganar torneos, y convertirse en uno de esos héroes de los que componen canciones. Lord Anthony, era un brillante gobernante, un guerrero y estratega admirada, miembro de una de las familias de más alta estima en el resto. 

Cuan escandalosas serían sus acciones, pocos comprendían que existiera eso entre ellos. Se perdía el respeto por el yacer juntos. Existían peores pecados, pero eran ignorados hipócritamente. Entonces eran ellos los condenados. 

Cuando sus labios entraban por fin en contacto, y sus pieles desnudas se rozaban. Estaban  **_ enlodando sus corazones _ **  a los ojos de los hombres. Pero no podían evitarlo. 

Ambos se mentían, diciéndose que solo eran  **_ caprichos de un niño _ **  que siempre quería más. Anthony se quería adjudicar como el seductor, y James como el pobre inocente, que cede al poder de su superior. 

Pero ambos sabían que su relación era una batalla, en la que dos tenían que participar, para que existiera. 

Las manos del gran señor apresaban el cabello largo, los dientes del caballero marcaban los hombros y el cuello. No existía la vergüenza o el decoro, incluso Buchanan sabía, que Anthony llevaría esas marcas con honor, las únicas que se permitía, porque su amante eran de esos, que escondían sus heridas. 

Sus cuerpos se movían con pasión sobre las pieles de oso, las manos de James apretaban con fuerza los músculos firmes, las uñas de Stark creaban patrones en la espalda, sumándose a las que ya existían. 

Su forma de amarse era intensa, de los besos sobraba la saliva, las lenguas y los dientes tomando parte eran quienes dictaban la ferocidad del momento. 

— Más... fuerte... James, más... salvaje  — Edward siempre terminaba rogando.

Las posiciones cambiaban y quedaba apoyado contra sus rodillas, sus brazos cedían, su espalda se arqueaba, su mano empezaba a magrear su propio miembro con ansias. 

Un caballero tras él, entre sus piernas, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, dándole el éxtasis que ninguna mujer podría brindarle.

La respiración comenzaba a fallarle, y sentía que estaba a punto de morir, y al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba la cúspide de su existencia, el orgasmo lo atontaba, le estremecía y lo volvía débil. Sus caderas seguían siendo embestidas, y sabía que máximo placer de su pareja, sería ahogada contra su oído, con esa ronca voz diciendo su nombre, cómo esperaba que fuera hasta el día que dios le llamara a reunirse con él. 

Abrazados, ambos contemplaban el crepitar de las llamas, James era quien cubría a Anthony, abrazándole por la espalda, raspando su ligera barba contra la mejilla ajena. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

— Los viejos, mis consejeros, han hablado de buscarme una esposa  — dijo por fin Stark.

— Estás en edad  — respondió Buchanan tras una pequeña cavilación.  — Requieres herederos.

— Les dije que no, que no iba a casarme. Mi hermana mayor Natasha dejó huérfano un niño, de nombre Peter. Lo tuvo con un caballero de baja cuna, así que lo escondió de mi padre, el padre de mi sobrino, es alguien que tu conociste. 

— ¿Enserio?  — se sorprendió.

— Sir Steve Grant Rogers, murió en la batalla del tridente. Sé que fuiste su escudero.

— Nunca supe que tuviera un hijo. 

— El secreto se calló. Quizá él nunca lo supo tampoco. Mi hermana envió al chico a las islas del verano, está siendo cuidado por Janet Van Dyne, una amiga de la infancia de mi hermana. He enviado una carta para que lo traigan. Así que ya tengo un heredero.

James giró a Anthony, para que le mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que aceptarán como heredero a un bastardo?

— Tendrán que hacerlo, porque por más que has puesto tu semilla en mí, al parecer los hombres no conciben. 

El caballero empezó a reír y pegó su frente a la de su amante. 

— Tendrás muchos problemas, si no aceptas un matrimonio conveniente.

— Estupideces, sería lo  mismo  pero más problemático. Me casaría, **_  sería una tragedia donde fingirías llorar _ **  por perderme, pero al final del día, la noche de bodas, sería en tú cama, o en las caballerizas, pero contigo  — respondió acariciándole el rostro.  — No soportarías perderme. 

— Incluso **_  si pudiera sanar las heridas de mi corazón _ ** ,  **_ nunca te perdonaría _ **  el abandonarme. 

— Estamos condenados entonces. Acéptalo — le besó suave  — criaré a ese niño, en honor a mi hermana, y tú lo harás en honor a tú amigo, seremos sus padres, sus protectores, le daremos a mi casa el mejor heredero. Criado por el Gran Lord Anthony Edward Stark, y educado en batalla por el extraordinario Caballero Sir James Buchanan Barnes. Después nos retiraremos... quizá a las islas del verano, dónde te pediré que me lo hagas sobre la arena, y a nadie le va importar. 

Ante la visión de una vida juntos, James se lanzó sobre la boca de Anthony, volvió a encender la pasión que tenía sobre él. Tan indecente, tan poco aceptada, pero tan fuerte y real como el invierno que rodeaba el castillo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
